The New Rock Era
by Dedicednu
Summary: I know what your thinking, "not another Rock fic!" Well guess what, IT IS!!!! The Rock turns heel on some ass!!!! *rated PG13 just in case!* Please R/R!!!
1. Start of an Era

The New Rock Era  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rock, I got an idea about tonight's match."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I heard Hogan approach me from behind. Inward, I sighed but forced a  
small smile.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, we got another tag match with Hall and Nash and I was going to go to Ric to make  
it no DQ. What do you think?"  
  
I'm surprised. He's actually helping me without even knowing it. "That's great. I'm all for  
it."  
  
Hogan slapped his hands together. "All right, I'll go tell him now."   
  
I heard my locker room door close as he left. Everyone was just waiting for Hogan to  
regroup with his nWo buddies. I took in a deep satisfying breath. Boy, was the crowd  
going to be shocked tonight.  
  
*****  
  
I had the chair in my hand, watching Hall and Nash walk backwards up the ramp, talking   
trash. I ignored it and instead kept my focus on the man in front of me, Hogan. He was  
talking trash right back at them. He was awful trusting I thought to myself. I handed his  
ass to him at WrestleMania and I was surprised he took it like a man. The timing was  
terrible though. Its time for The Rock to move on, Hogan just got in the way. I made up  
my mind and I held nothing back. I swung the chair back and crashed it on Hogans back.  
The crowd fell dead silent. The look on the face of Hall and Nash matched that of  
Hogan's as he struggled to his feet. He looked at me and we locked eyes, the intense look  
on his face almost made me feel guilty. Before I had any second thoughts, I brought the  
chair back a second time and cracked Hogan on top of his skull. He fell to the mat,  
bleeding and unconscious. The fans were going nuts and started booing and I knew JR.  
was going crazy. I stood over Hogan and raised the chair high over my head, telling  
everyone who the top man was.  
  
The next show was amazing. I couldn't believe how many anti-Rock signs I saw. "Why  
Rocky Why" "Rocky Sucks" and the classic "Die Rocky Die". I saw one sign that said  
"Finally! The Rock has turned heel!". I couldn't help but grin. I knew everyone would  
want an explanation so I figured I might as well get it over with. As soon as the show  
went live, my music blared and I was hit with thunderous boo's as I walked out. A grin  
spread over my face and I took even more time walking down the ramp, making my stride  
cocky and arrogant. I slowly walked up the stairs and stepped through the ropes. I  
grabbed the microphone from the ring tech rather calmly, making a mental note to be a  
little more forceful later. Old habits die hard. I hear the 'Rocky Sucks' chant begin to build  
and pause to listen to it. I took a deep, noticeable breath and slightly grinned. This was it.  
I brought the mic up to my lips.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone wants an explanation." I started to some light boo's, most of the  
fans were still in shock. "I tried everything to make you people happy. Rock's done it all!  
But years of kissing ass, busting my ass! All to make you people happy, all I wanted was a  
reaction, I didn't really care what type. I thought you loved The Rock! You cheered The  
Rock!" I paused as the booing intensified. "After Sunday I now know what your true  
response is. I'm still a man of the people. The Rock's still the People's Champ! So if you  
want to chant 'Rocky Sucks' well, damnit! Rock's going to give you a reason to chant  
'Rocky Sucks'!" I paused and listened as the Rocky Sucks built back up. "See!? Doing  
great so far!" I said with a grin. Now the 'asshole' chant started. Damn! I'm on a roll! I  
thought to myself. I was about to say another smart ass comment but Hogan's music hit  
and the crowd exploded. I didn't say or do anything but it did piss me off a little the way I  
was interrupted, but I wasn't going to let it show. If I wanted to go through with this, I  
was going a complete asshole and not no punk ass whose always running. Hogan was still  
just standing on the ramp, an intense pissed off look on his face. It was kind of amusing  
but I fought the urge to grin. An enormous Hogan chant started and still he just stood  
there. I began to pace the ring, getting annoyed by his stalling. He finally brought the  
microphone up to his mouth.   
  
"Hey, Rock. Remember when...." He stopped and listened to the people chant his name.  
"Remember when you told me about how the people loved and believed in Hulkamania?  
Huh? Well, the people felt the same way about you. They believed in the People's  
Champion, the loved the Great One!" He again paused and I just looked at him, not really  
showing any emotion. I knew he had a point but it was too late now. Actually, this is too  
fun to turn back. I forgot how great it was to be a heel, to play with the fans emotion. "I  
don't think your doing this for the people, I think your ego just let you think your better  
then everyone else!" The crowd cheered for that. He's wrong though. I am doing this for  
the fans. Rock has always had a big ego anyway. "But I'm not here to bring that up. No,  
I'm here to challenge your candy ass to a match at Backlash!" The crowd went nuts.   
  
I sighed. 'damn, didn't see that coming!' I thought sarcastically. "Look, Hogan..." Now it  
was my turn to pause as the boo's returned. "I kicked your ass at WrestleMania, Rock's  
already proven himself to everyone that he's better then you." *That* got a reaction. I  
never heard such boo's and it's all thanks to The Rock! "But I'll accept your challenge.  
Rock's never been one to back down. So at Backlash The Rock will kick your ass for the  
second time!! 1, 2, 3!!! And you will no doubt.. Smell... What The Rock... Is Cookin!" I  
tossed the mic and raised the eyebrow. It truly is a new era for The Rock. One that no one  
will ever forget.   
  
Fini  
  
  
A/N: First of all, I hope I got their mannerisms close enough to your liking. This idea came to me after Hogan turned face at WM. I still don't trust him, but he seems okay for now... Anyway!!! Please Review!!!!!!  
  
Rawstin@aol.com 


	2. Whuppin' Ass!

A/N: This was originally suppose to be a stand-alone fic; I hadn't really planned on doing a second chapter but I've sort have hit a block on my other fics so I figured what the hell? Plus I know a few of you have been wanting a second chapter so here you go! 

One a side note: The Rock/Hogan match is very detailed and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. It's not as long as a twenty-minute match would be but that's a lot of typing and it might get boring after a while. You don't have to read it if you don't want to but if you do, please let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!!

Chapter Two: Whuppin' Ass!!

Rock POV

I arrived at the arena a little after seven o'clock. Tonight is Backlash and The Rock was going to retain his "Icon" title against Hogan. It was a beautiful night, the sun was still setting, there was a light breeze blowing, and not a cloud in sight. It was almost a shame to go inside, but duty calls. I locked my rental and made my way to the entrance. I passed a few of the guys who gave me dirty looks. I smirked and acknowledged them with a slight nod and a grin. I heard them scoff as I passed them. This was great! I found my locker room and tossed my bag on the bench. I was just about to go grab a bite to eat from the caterer when the nWo walked in. I managed to hide my surprise with a pissed of glare. 

"Your cataracts acting up again? This is The Rock's locker room!" Nash and Hall kept their cool while I managed to piss off all three and a half feet off X-Pac who was held back by Nash. I guess that was supposed to be intimidating.

"We're not here to fight Rock. We saw what you did to Hogan and we're quite impressed. How'd you like to be the newest member of the New World Order?" He asked with a smile. He said it like it was a great privilege and I was to automatically say yes. I could give a spotted monkeys ass whether they were impressed or not. At first I was in complete disgust but then I thought about my own personal gain and how I can make it turn out in the end.

"Let Rock think about it." I stated, keeping any and all emotion out of my voice.

They seemed surprised that I didn't say yes. Nash shrugged. "Alright. You know where to find us. You can either be with us or against it. It might be safer to be with us." He snarled and the three of them left. Oh, how clique can you get?! I sighed and started to work this new additive into my already perfect plan.

=30 minutes later=

I just got back from the caterer and walked into my locker room when the monitor, which I had managed to tune out, suddenly got my attention when I saw a close-up of Hogan. The crowd saw it at the same time and began screaming. He was doing a promo. I stopped what I was doing and decided to listen. Michael Cole was doing the interview.

"Hulk Hogan, later on tonight you face the Great One in what appears to be a WrestleMania rematch. Rock did not back down from your challenge and seems un-intimidated. Your thoughts?"

Hogan grabbed the mic. "Oh, The Rock is intimidated, Michael. He is scared out of his mind! He knows that Hulkamania is going to run wild on him tonight!" Loud pop from the fans. "But that would be too easy. So, Rock, brother, since you don't back down from anything, how about we make this a no disqualification match?!" Another loud pop. "So I can run wild on you like never before!" Loud pop and Hogan walked off.

I raised my eyebrow at his little promo. He sounds pissed. No DQ's make for the best revenge matches, I thought. Too bad he won't get any tonight.

=25 minutes later=

I was pacing my locker room, psyching myself up for the match when there's a knock on my door and Kurt Angle walked in with that goofy look on his face. I stopped my pacing and just looked at him, completely in shock. 

"Hey, Rock." He said like I was his best friend.

"Hey Rock!? What the hell's wrong with you, Angle? What do you want?" Usually I had some pretty good insults to hurl at him but this was too easy.

"I saw what you did to Hogan last week and uh…." He did this goofy thing where he looks around the room grinning. "It was so cool!"

What the hell....? This guy is beyond....there's not even a word for it. 

"Hey," He said and did the goofy bit again. "If you need any help in your match tonight…." He pointed to himself with both thumbs. "Kurt Angle: Olympic Gold Medallist."

Oh. My. God. There has never been anyone to make The Rock speechless but this guy pulled it off. I'm just staring at him. I blinked and shook my head. "Great, Kurt. Rock appreciates it. If Rock needs anything, you'll be the first to know." I said but had no intentions of actually relying on him. 

He gave me a thumbs up and slapped my shoulder, which I could have punched his face in for doing, and turned to leave. I couldn't believe what just happened. Suddenly an idea hit me. I stopped and turned back to Angle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Kurt. Hold on a second." He stopped and turned. "You know how you can help The Rock?" I asked smugly, leading him back into the locker room and closing the door.

=20 minutes later= 

My music hit and I came through the curtain, loud boo's and immediate 'Rocky Sucks' chants starting. I was wearing my classic 'heel gear'; windbreaker pants and a black shirt open half way down my chest and sunglasses. I stepped through the ropes and posed on the corner turnbuckle, *not* raising my hand to the crowd or 'smelling' their electricity. I got down and looked at the Titiantron just in time to see the reply of the night's events. The cameramen had been following me all day so they replayed my little interaction with the nWo and a little bit of what I said to Kurt before I closed the door. I'm confident my plan is still secret because they didn't see the prior phone call I had made earlier in the week. They were certain I was joining the nWo but they weren't sure what to make of Angle. Hogan's music hit and the crowd exploded once again. He came running down to the ring, head still bandaged, and slid under the bottom rope.

We went at it immediately. Exchanging right hands. Hogan backed me into a corner and whipped me into the adjacent ring post, knocking off my sunglasses in the process. He went running at me but I ducked and moved out of the way, causing him to slam into the turnbuckle. He spun around dazed and I backed him into the corner with right hands of my own and layeth the smackethdown on him so hard he flew over the top rope and onto the floor. I circled the ring, listening to the loud boo's before sliding out under the bottom rope and approaching Hogan. I spun him around and he gave me a hard right hand, knocking me down. He gave me a few kicks before grabbing my legs and catapulting me into the ring post. The crowd was cheering and started a Hogan chant. He walked over and threw me in the ring before rolling under the bottom rope. He did a lateral press but I kicked out after one. He hooked my leg; I kicked out after two. He got up, bounced off the ropes and tried to do the leg drop but I rolled out of the way. His leg slammed hard on the ring but he got back up. I made my way up and we locked up. I got him in a headlock and he pushed me into the ropes and held his head down. I bounced off, hooked his lowered head under my arm and gave him a DDT. I hooked his leg; the ref jumped down and started counting. Hogan barely kicked out after two. I got up and gave him a body slam to make sure he'll stay down and slid under the ring. I grabbed a chair, the crowd upon seeing this, started showing their disapproval with a 'Rocky sucks' chant. I got back in the ring and stood behind Hogan, ready to slam the chair in his face once he got up. He slowly began to stand. He turned and looked at me as I swung the chair, he ducked and the chair hit the ref instead, sending him falling to the mat. The force of the blow caused me to drop the chair. I cussed out loud, knowing there was no one left to do the counts. I hooked Hogan's leg anyway. The ref slowly crawled over but I was already counting in my head. I had already won but the ref wasn't even close to us yet. He weakly slammed his hand on the mat, the crowd chanting the falls. One, two, Hogan kicked out. The crowed erupted into cheers. I jumped up pissed and yelling. Hogan rolled away a few feet to recuperate. I should have taken advantage but I turned to the ref instead. He was painfully holding the side of his head and holding up a hand begging me to calm down. I glared at him for a few seconds. I suddenly grabbed him and gave him a Rock Bottom in the middle of the ring. I jumped up and started kicking him out as he rolled under the bottom rope. Hogan was starting to stir so I picked up the fallen chair and stood behind Hogan, chair raised and ready. The events of the last RAWreplayed in my mind. Hogan struggled to his feet. I waited for him to turn but suddenly I heard the crowd cheering. I knew immediately someone was running out to help Hogan. I waited until I felt the bounce of the extra pressure on the ring then quickly spun around and swung the chair as hard as I could. The crowd yelled in frustration and disappointment. I looked down at the unconscious, bloody face of Stone Cold Steve Austin and spat at him. I suddenly remembered Hogan and turned around just in time to get a hard punch to the face. I stumbled back, dropping the chair. Hogan kept giving me rights until he backed me into the corner. He stopped and turned to the crowd who were cheering and screaming in approval. That gave me the time I needed and I ran from the corner and gave Hogan a closeline. We both fall to the mat. I could feel the warm blood trailing down the side of my face from my busted nose. Another ref runs out and slides into the ring, quickly administering the ten count, with the crowd chanting the numbers. We're both up before eight and exchange some more right hands. I finally blocked a punch and quickly kicked Hogan in his midsection and hooked his arm over my shoulder and gave him a thunderous Rock Bottom. The crowd was screaming and booing. I kip up and walked around so I stood over Hogan. I kicked his right arm and slid off my elbow pad, acted like I was going to throw it to the crowd, but instead tossed it to the side. I swung my arms, ran to the ropes, bounced back, stopped right in front of Hogan, and gave him the most powerful people's elbow ever. He jerked and grabbed his chest, screaming in pain. I hooked his leg. The ref counted. One…two..three! The ref jumped up and called for the bell. 

I dropped Hogan's leg and stood up to look at the crowd. They were pissed and screaming; which made my victory even more enjoyable. The ref grabbed my wrist to raise it but I jerked away from him and picked up the fallen chair. Hogan was stumbling on his feet. I've been waiting to do this the whole match. I spun Hogan around and raised the chair over my head and sent it crashing on top of Hogan's skull, busting him open once again. He fell hard to the mat on the brink of unconsciousness. I had Hogan down and was about to hit him repeatedly with the chair when the nWo came running down to the ring. They slid through the ropes and stopped right in front of me. Then all three went towards the fallen Hogan and started kicking him. I just stood back and watched, taking the time I needed to wipe the blood off my face. Everything was going exactly as planned. I held the chair tight in my hands. Then without warning I sent it crashing on the back of Kevin Nash, causing him to collapse on top of Hogan. The crowd started cheering loudly, thinking I had turned once again. X-Pac and Hall spun around, momentarily shocked. I took advantage and swung it again and hit Hall right on top of his head. He collapsed to the mat. X-Pac came running towards me but I swung the chair again and hit him on the side of his head. He too fell. I looked around at what I have done, the bleeding Hogan and Austin, and the unconscious X-Pac, Nash, and Hall. I heard the crowd's booing intensify and looked up to see Kurt Angle run down the ramp and slide into the ring. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Hogan had started to stir and was almost to his feet. Angle just stared at me and I stared right back, then a smirk broke out on Angle's face. As Hogan slowly straightened on his feet, we both turned the same time and each gave him a right hand. Hogan went down and we started kicking him. The crowd was booing loudly again, shaking the whole building, and began throwing trash in the ring, drenching the ring and me and Kurt in a variety of soda.

♫Here comes the money!♫

The crowd exploded and Shane McMahon slowly came walking through the curtain with an intense look on his face and eyes set hard on the ring. Both Kurt and me stopped and watched him. Shane was suppose to be in Illinois for a promotion so his appearance was quite unexpected but welcomed by the fans. They screamed and cheered for returning WCW owner. He walked up the steps, stepped through the ropes, and looked down at all the fallen bodies. He looked up at Kurt and finally his eyes set on mine. His music slowly stopped yet he remained where he was. He then broke out into a smile and started clapping and laughing in a cocky sort of way that really surprised and pissed off the fans. I heard JR yelling 'son of a bitch!' which made me even more proud of what I have done. I looked at Shane and smirked at the success of my plan and the victory of my match. Kurt had that same goofy look on his face; thankful he wasn't going to get his ass kicked. I purposely neglected to leave him in the dark about my phone call because I didn't trust him. Sure he's a bit of a pansy but he can be one mean son-of-a-bitch when he wants to be. Shane approached Angle and me, grabbed one of our wrists and raised our arms in the air. I raised both of mine; enjoying the loud negative reaction I got from the fans. I was standing in the middle of the ring with the cockiest of all grins on my face, extremely proud of what I have done. Shane dropped our arms and I went to the turnbuckle and stood on the middle rope, wiping the smile off my face, took a deep breath and gave the eyebrow to the people. This was so easy.

A/N: Not for face followers, huh?! Kind of a bad closing remark, I know…… I know it's not really customary for the bad guys to win fairly, but this is The Rock so he doesn't count!! Please Review! Just so you know, I'm a big fan of Kurt Angle…

Review Please!!!! If you wanna flame, at least give a reason why you thought it sucked! Duh!


End file.
